


A Dangerous Thing

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, F/M, Het, Romance, Secret Relationship, accidental discovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:39:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Cisco discovers that a little power is a dangerous thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For the one million words September Bingo card, "I'm sorry."

"Cisco, we need to talk." 

Cisco jumped as Caitlin came into his workshop, heart sinking when he turned to face her. Her arms were crossed over her chest, one leg straight, one at an angle, hip slightly cocked out. That was the stance that she used when she meant business and he knew it. Arranging his features into an innocent air, he shrugged exaggeratedly, his shoulders rising up to around his ears. "Can't right now, Caitlin, I have to tell Barry-"

"Barry's not even here, he's meeting Iris for lunch." Caitlin moved to intercept him when he tried to sidestep her. "And you've hardly been able to look at me, let alone talk to me, all week." Her eyes changed from determined to hurt and, God help him, her lips actually wobbled. He felt his resolve wobble right along with it because Hurt Caitlin was right up there with Sad Caitlin in the things he hated to see. Of course, this whole thing started because of another type of Caitlin he never wanted to see and her next words, "Did I do something?" made him speak without thinking. 

"Someone." 

The word hung between them and she frowned as he wished for the ground to open up and swallow him. "Excuse me?" 

He sucked in a deep breath, let it out slowly. "Caitlin, I know." When she still looked confused, he added, "About you and Joe, OK? I know." 

Her face blanched, then swiftly turned a remarkable shade of red. "How? We didn't ... I mean, we've only been..."

He felt his own cheeks start to heat up. "Let's just chalk it up to me knowing the two of you really well, OK?" He grimaced. "Too well, nearly..."

He'd said too much, he knew at once and Caitlin's voice was laced with danger when she said, "Cisco..." The look on her face told him he wasn't getting out of here until she found out what she wanted to know. Of course, if she found out what she wanted to now there was still a good chance that he wasn't getting out of here because she might just kill him. 

Either way, Cisco knew he was doomed. Was this what people meant when they said a little power was a dangerous thing?

"OK, look, I'm sorry..."

She took a step towards him. "For what?"

He gulped. "OK, so don't be mad. But that time, last week, after the minor explosion in the cortex, when you went home and I stayed here to fix the sensors? You'd left your lab coat on the back of your chair so I thought I'd be nice and hang it up properly for you because I know you hate it when it's creased and I..." He gulped again, raised his hands as if to ward her off, flexing his fingers before balling them into fists. Screwing his eyes shut, he came out with it. "I sorta... vibed on you?" She blinked, probably not understanding. Or maybe understanding all too well. "And Joe. You, and Joe together." He swallowed hard. "Together, together." 

Her face paled and her jaw dropped as the meaning hit her. "Oh. My. God." Her voice became more appalled, more shrill. "Oh my God." 

Cisco grimaced, fought a rising wave of hysteria. "Yep, that's what you were saying then too." 

"Cisco!" Her shriek could have shattered glass and he was suddenly very pleased that they were the only two around. 

"Look, it's not like I tried to do it. In fact, it's the last thing I would ever try to do and I hope I never do it again, OK?" He dragged his hands over his face, trying to forget the images of Caitlin's hands moving over Joe's back, her nails digging into his skin as she gasped and moaned his name...

There must, he thought, not for the first time, be some way of excising memories. They needed to get on that. Like, stat. 

It was no consolation that Caitlin was having as hard a time looking at him as he'd had looking at her all week. Her bottom lip was caught between her teeth, her eyes downcast but curiously bright and Cisco found himself sighing. "I'm not going to tell anyone," he told her quietly. "It's none of my business."

"Thank you." He could hardly hear her but he definitely heard the sniff after she spoke. 

Damn. He really hated Sad Caitlin. 

He already knew the answer - he'd seen the answer - but he stepped forward, put his hand on her shoulder and asked the question anyway. "Does he make you happy?" 

She didn't - couldn't ? - speak, but her quick nod spoke volumes. 

"Then I'm happy for you," he told her. "For whatever that's worth." 

And much to his surprise, the very calm and controlled Caitlin Snow wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a hug. "Everything."


End file.
